


Bull Rider For A Night

by LittleMissTrouble



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Dirty Talk, Family Fluff, Gen, Insecurities, M/M, Opening Up, Relationship Fluff, cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie wants to know more about Mickey but Ian may not like what he hears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want To Know You Better

Place: Gallagher house

Fi comes home from work with one hand holding Liam's and the other a large bag of food from the diner. She yells "I've got dinner!"

Debbie walks into the kitchen while sending a text. "Deb's I thought you had a date with that boy you told me about".

Debbie looks up from her phone at Fiona, "His name is Robert and he had to cancel our date. His mom has to work a double shift. He has to watch over his little sisters tonight so we're going to the movies early show tomorrow instead".

"Well don't be too upset. He didn't cancel because he wanted to or anything".

"Yeah, I know that since we have plans tomorrow instead". Debbie rolls her eyes in the typical teenage I know everything already type of way.

Fiona just smiles, "Well I brought some good stuff from the diner so I hope you're hungry, oh let me call V and see if she wants to come over". Is anyone else here?

"Mickey and Ian are upstairs. Last I saw them Mickey was reading some magazine and Ian was asleep".

"I think it's the new meds he's taking. His body's trying to adjust to them. Can you go upstairs and see if they are awake and want to eat? They'll be pissed if they miss out". Fiona grabs her phone to call V and starts unpacking.

Debbie and Liam go upstairs. The bedroom door is partially open and they can see Ian and Mickey sleeping on Ian's twin bed. Liam runs in and tugs Mickey's ear "Mickey Mouse wake up".

Ian had started a new set of meds 2 weeks ago. He wasn't running a million miles per second anymore. He still had energy but he ran out of steam faster. At one point in his mania he could go on two to three hours of sleep no problem. Besides a regular night's sleep now he'd take a nap or two a day. Ian had a habit of pulling Mickey down to nap with him. Sometimes he'd just lie against Mickey while Mickey would run his fingers through Ian's hair until he'd fall asleep. Sometimes Mickey would read aloud something random while his voice lulled Ian into sleep. Other times Ian would wrap his arms and legs around Mickey like an Octopus. This was one of those times.

Mickey's eyes opened suddenly but he could barely move. Debbie laughed and then Liam did too. "Fiona brought food from the diner; come down to eat if that's even possible".

Mickey felt Ian moving, "Ian, you've got me in a death grip here. I've gotta take a piss and I'm starving".

Ian chuckled and rolled himself off of Mickey and onto his back. He got up, grabbed Liam into his arms and followed Debbie out the door. "I'll be downstairs, alright...Mickey Mouse".

When Mickey came downstairs he saw Ian and Fiona putting the food on plates for everyone. V was opening a bottle of cheap wine and Debbie was sitting with Liam at the table.

 

**********

 

Everyone was done eating and now sitting at the table having random conversations. Liam was planted on the couch now taking a nap. Debbie was watching Ian whisper something to Mickey. It was crazy to think that Ian and Mickey had this relationship that no one knew about until recently. Before Debbie just knew Mickey as Mandy's brother who worked with Ian at the Kash and Grab, then Ian comes home and they are inseparable.

"Hey, do you guys want to play 20 questions?"

Debbie looks directly at Mickey although she said you guys. "It's a great way to get to know someone better and since I know the least about my brother's boyfriend I think you should go first".

"You know your brother's boyfriend more than you know your sisters new husband", Ian says teasingly.

"I've known Mickey longer but that doesn't mean I know more about him. I had a talk with Gus the other day and he answered every question I asked him. And none of his answers were fuck off or mind your fucking business". Debbie eyes Mickey with a smirk.

Ian laughed loudly and even Mickey couldn't help but laugh because those were definitely two of his favorite answers to any question.

"Alright, not 20 questions though. I'll answer like 5 questions".

"Ok, how about like 10?"

Mickey smirks, "how about like 5".

Debbie agrees grudgingly. I'll start out with an easy question. What is your favorite color?

"Black" Mickey replied.

"Really how surprising" V said, playing with her hair. Mickey gives her the finger.

Debbie clears her throat, "Ok, who's your favorite family member?"

"It's Mandy but don't tell her. Her ego is big enough already".

"I think she already knows Mick, she's so on to you". Ian already knew the answer was Mandy, he knew his boyfriend had a soft spot for his little sister.

"Whatever just don't tell her I said it out loud".

Now Debbie felt she could ask something she really wanted to know. "Ok, when did you and Ian get together?"

"It was around the time Mandy was Ian's beard".

"Really, it's been that long. See I didn't know that. That was almost 3 years ago or something. You guys are like long term then. Sneaking around must have been kind of exciting though right". 

"Is that one of the five questions?" Mickey asked.

"No!"

"Relax, it sounded like a question".

"No it was a statement. If you want to elaborate on that it's fine but it's not one of the questions".

"I'll pass on the elaboration, next question".

"Uhm, how many partners have you been with? I mean how many sexual partners have you had?"

Fiona and V start laughing, Debbie looks a little red faced after asking but she was curious.

Ian looks at Mickey with an interested smirk, "yeah, how many Mick?"

Mickey glances at Ian and then looks at Debbie "I don't know".

"What do you mean you don't know!" Debbie looks surprised by his answer and Fi and V just laugh more.

Ian pretends to cough and says "slut" under the cough.

Mickey rolls his eyes "look I've been with men and women. When I was younger I experimented cause I wasn't sure what I liked you know. Not everyone wakes up one morning knowing they like dick like Ian here". Ian playfully slaps Mickey behind the head.

"Anyway, I slept with girls to figure it out but mostly to keep my family from thinking otherwise. I started being with guys and I liked it but I didn't really think it made me gay at the time".

"Whoa, what did you think taking it up the ass made you?" V said.

"First of all I didn't take it up the ass...all the time. I thought I was bi for a little while but being with a girl felt more like something I had to do. Besides liking what I like don't make me a bitch".

Ian laughs "It makes you my bitch, a little".

"Fuck you Ian...whatever". "You got one question left".

Debbie pauses for a few seconds, "Ok, who is one of the most interesting people you've ever had sex with? Like job wise, like a cop or a fireman?"

"Oh I had sex with a fireman once and a cop actually" Fiona said. "Me too girl" V added.

Mickey sat there thinking, "hmmm it's between two people I guess. I was going to say this Colombian drug dealer but I'm pretty sure all of you except for Debbie have probably been with one".

V looks at Fiona and Ian and says "ok, that's one for Mickey".

"So I would have to say a Cowboy".

Fiona grabs Debbie's shoulder and gives her a surprised look while V nods her head at Mickey with approval.

Ian pulls Mickey's arm so he could face him, "What, like a real Cowboy? Like a boot wearing, lasso carrying cowboy?"

"More like a bull riding Cowboy".

"What! Oh you have to give us some back story on this one. I've never been with a Cowboy before". Fiona said.

"Yeah, tell us about it". Ian said giving Mickey all his attention.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Rub It For Good Luck

“So me and Iggy had a run over in Evanston. It was cool. We got our money from my dad's connection and we rented a room in this shitty hotel for the night. There was this rodeo visiting and they were having a bull riding competition. Iggy thought it would be funny to see these dudes flying off the bulls and of course he wanted to get laid. I’ve never been to one so whatever. When we got there Iggy started chasing after this girl he spotted with her friend. I went off and was just having a beer before the show and this cowboy comes up to me”. 

“He starts talking to me. He told me his name was Riley and he was a professional Bull rider. I told him I couldn’t believe people actually did that shit for a living. He didn't get mad though he laughed. He told me he was a newcomer to the whole thing. He had this saddle with him, said it was the one he used whenever he competed and asked me to rub it for good luck”. 

“Did you?” Fiona asked. 

“Did I what, rub it? Hell yeah” mickey said. The girls began to giggle. Ian sat intently waiting for the rest of the story. 

“He asked me if I wanted to celebrate with him after he won. He was cocky and was giving me that look. You know that look. I liked that so I said sure and he told me to meet him at the same spot after the competition”.

“So me and Iggy ended up watching the show with the girls he met. The girl’s friend kept trying to talk to me and grabbing me the whole time. These cowboys start coming out trying to hold on to these bulls and getting bucked off. It looked crazy like some daredevil type shit”. 

"Cowboy Riley comes out riding this bull. He’s holding on and getting thrown around but he stood on that bull until the buzzer went off. When he was done people were screaming and Iggy’s girls were going crazy. Then he turns and he waved his hat at me. I didn’t even know he saw me where I was sitting in the stands and Iggy’s girls thought he was waving at them”.

“After the show I ditched Iggy and his girls and met Riley at the spot. Then we went to his hotel”. 

“Wait, did he win first place?” Fiona asked. 

Yeah, he ended up winning first place and then he ended up winning again that night twice! 

The girls were laughing and hollering loudly. Mickey was laughing himself. He doesn’t usually share that type of information but lately he’d been feeling more comfortable around the Gallagher’s. They had their share of stories and weren’t as judgmental as he thought they were.

Debbie pulls out her cell, “I’m totally googling this guy”. Debbie starts tapping away on her phone, “There are 2 top riders here named Riley, Hayes and Parillo”. 

“Hayes, he said his name was Riley Hayes” Mickey says. 

Debbie types in the name and squeals. “Oh my god, look at him!” She shoves her phone in front of Fiona and V and there's more screaming. 

“Boy, you don’t mess around do you? You have good taste in men” V says and winks at Ian. 

Fiona looks over at Mickey, “Damn, I have to give you your props”. “He is fine”. 

Ian looks over Fiona’s shoulder at the image of this guy Mickey had a one nighter with. This guy is tall and looks very fit. One of the pictures shows his face without the cowboy hat. He’s slightly tanned, got a really nice nose and very light green eyes. 

Debbie grabs her phone away, “It says he’s one of the top riders and there’s a link here to a Charity Calendar he’s part of. We have to check that out”. The girls gathered around Debbie as well as Ian. 

“Ohhh he’s shirtless in this calendar. Look at those abs!” V said licking her lips. 

Ian rolled his eyes, “He’s ok but I’ve seen better”. “Debs how old is this guy? He looks older to me”.

Debbie looked at his stats “It says he is 28 years old”.

“Wait, how old were you when you hooked up with him?” Ian asked.

“Uh I was 14, shut up! He wasn’t married with kids or anything”. Mickey smirked with the secret knowledge of Ian’s past that the girls weren’t aware of. Mickey found it funny how Ian was asking about age when Ian had probably dated guys who could have been his grandpa.

“Whatever, a pedo is a pedo no matter how old. This guy was like 23 when he hooked up with you Jailbait!”

The girls started laughing and cheering Jailbait! Jailbait! Jailbait! But Mickey noticed Ian wasn’t laughing. In fact he was wearing the fake smile he gets when he’s uncomfortable.

Ian was so over hearing about this already. “I’m really tired. I think I’m going to go upstairs”. 

Fiona pats Ian’s hand, “You should it’s been a long day”.

“I’m out of here too” Mickey said getting up to follow Ian. 

“I’m sure you are, Goodnight”. Fiona teased as the boys headed upstairs.


	3. Saddle Up, Pants Down

Mickey follows Ian upstairs. “Are you ok?”

“I don’t want to say, you’ll think I’m an idiot” Ian said while rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

Mickey smirked and rubbed Ian’s shoulders, “You are an idiot but so am I. Tell me”.

“It’s just you never really talk about your past with other guys and that guy is really good looking and successful. I’m just a mess! I’m a head case with all these meds to take. Who knows how I’m going to react to them and I’m working part time at a crappy job with no degree. Sometimes I wonder what you see in me, why you stick around”.

Mickey stops rubbing Ian’s shoulders and sits beside him on the bed. Mickey noticed how sensitive Ian had been lately. Ian had recently started new meds that would hopefully work better than the last meds which were a complete mess. Mickey hated seeing him being down on himself.

“Stop, are you serious right now? You are not a head case. You are the best thing, the best thing in my life”. 

“You were the best thing in my life before too I just wouldn’t admit it to you… or myself”.

Mickey stops to lift Ian’s chin up with his fingertips so Ian is looking directly at Mickey instead of down at his lap.

“When I was with you I didn’t think about my shitty father or my shitty life”. “You never looked at me the way some people did, like some dirty little thug who was just like his father”. 

“You listened to me, you spent time with me. You liked being with me without expecting something back”. 

Mickey lost eye contact, looking down at his hands his voice suddenly got softer, “You touched me like nobody else could. You kept me sane.”

“Don’t act like I’m doing you some favor being with you. I don’t talk much about the past because it doesn’t mean much to me and if I did you’d want to tell me about all the guys you’ve been with who aren’t high school drop-outs with a wife and kid”. 

“Most of the time I see how all these men stare at you and I wonder what it is you see in me” Mickey said trying to stop his voice from cracking.

Ian’s eyes were burning. He didn’t want to cry or get too emotional but he couldn’t believe the things mickey was saying to him. He knew how Mickey felt about him but it wasn’t often he’d say it, not like this. Even if they had not said those three words to each other yet he knew. From the look in Mickey’s eyes and the things he did for Ian. But hearing Mickey tell him how much he had meant to him before, back then was just an indescribable feeling. This was why all the shitty things they went through together and all the back and forth between them had been worth it. 

“Mickey, you don’t see yourself how I see you, how other guys see you. I got hooked on you years ago”. 

“There is no one better than you. Not for me. I see guys staring at you too all the time but you don’t see that. You don’t give yourself enough credit”.

Ian leaned his weight on Mickey leaning in closer, “I don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell me things”.

They sit quietly for a while as Ian rubs his thumb over mickeys knuckles repeatedly.

“Did we seriously just sit here talking about how we aren’t good enough for each other? We’re fucking idiots”. Mickey said.

“Which if you think about it makes us perfect for each other”. Ian smiles at Mickey with this look of adoration that Mickey never gets tired of seeing. 

“How bout I keep you sane and you keep me sane”. Ian said as he leans in and kisses Mickey on the lips.

"So the cowboy...did you and him go bareback, did you ride him like a bronco" Ian looks at mickey teasingly.

Oh god Gallagher, really. Mickey rolls his eyes but smirks because he actually loves Ian's corny puns and the heavy mood from a minute ago seems to be lifted.

"Oh wait, did he tie you up with his lasso. Did he yell Yeehaw when he came?”

"No he didn't but I did hear a few hallelujahs" Mickey said proudly.

"Uh, lord" Ian said. 

"Maybe a few of those too", Mickey smiles and wraps his arms around Ian's waist. He leans his face in closer to Ian. Ian adjusts his arm so that he can pull Mickey in closer. 

"You know you would look hot in a cowboy hat. Your tall and you've got those shoulders. You'd look like the Marlboro man".

“Hmmm you do love your Marlboros”, Ian kisses Mickey on the nose. “I wouldn’t mind being your Marlboro man for a night, is that something you’d be into?”

“What, the whole cowboy thing?” Mickey asks knowing exactly where Ian is going with this. 

Ian presses his lips against Mickey’s ear “Yeah, I’d love to see you in a pair of assless chaps. I'd kiss up your inner thigh because I know how much you love that and leave marks because you know how much I love that”.

“Yeah you do”, Mickey says. Ian had begun to rub Mickey’s inner thigh at a spot where marks had mostly faded away. “hmm then what?”

“I’d lick into you and work you with my fingers until you make those noises that drive me crazy. Then I’d lift you up on the bed and wrap myself against your back so close. I’d hold your hips so tight and slide into you. And when you get close I’d grab you and flip you over on your back and slam into you over and over until you cum”.

“Then I’d keep stroking until I was done. I’d bite down right here”. Ian moved his face from Mickey’s ear down towards his shoulder and placed a kiss there. It was something Ian did a lot. It always made Mickey shutter. “That way I’d brand you like no other man could”.

“Oh we’re doing that, we are definitely doing that”. Mickey said hungrily.

“Why don’t we get some practice in now, you could ride me bareback because no real cowboy worth his salt would have a strong stallion and not see how he rides.

“Ian”…Mickey’s voice sounded low and husky as he began stroking Ian over his jeans and kissing his neck.

“Uh yeah”

“Did you just call me a horse”, Mickey continued kissing his neck but gives Ian a tight squeeze as he’s rubbing him.

Ian chuckled but stares at Mickey with arousal in his eyes because damn what he was doing to him felt good. “Get up”.

Mickey stood up and Ian wraps his fingers around mickey's belt buckle, "Alright partner. Saddle up, Pants down!


End file.
